


Rhonda Hurley's Got Nothing On Him

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Orgy, The End!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://oddishly.livejournal.com/99691.html">oddishly's Crossdressing Comment Fic Meme</a> over on LJ<br/>Prompt: Dean didn't know what to expect when he agreed to show up for the orgy, but it sure as hell wasn't Cas opening the door dressed a skirt and a corset. And it really wasn't Cas throwing a pair of silk panties and slinky nightgown at him and saying, "You're late. Hurry up and get dressed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhonda Hurley's Got Nothing On Him

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious. Here are their outfits (NSFW)  
> Cas: http://images8.yandy.com/HiRez/B421-Turquoise.jpg  
> Dean: http://images7.yandy.com/Products/DG_4207_EMERALD_FH2012-2013.jpg

Dean's still not sure he should walk in, but the blonde he saw walking into future Cas's cabin with the black satin teddy and heels urged him to knock. She mentioned a rescheduled orgy or something about an extrasensory session, some sexual healer crap future Cas talked the girls, and that was a bit of an incentive too, into.

He knocks again, rendered immediately speechless when Cas opens it wearing a sky blue satin and black lace corset with garters and thigh-high stockings. The corset appears to be for a woman because the top is cut to cup where breasts would be. It instead frames Cas's pecs and Dean had never noticed how cinched Cas's waist was, guess suits and trench coats hid that from view in 2009.

"I'm so glad you came, Dean. But you're late, we have begun the lesson. Here," Cas shoves a bundle into Dean's chest. "Hurry and get dressed."

Dean watches Cas walk back into the living area, and apparently he's also wearing a thong, where the blonde and three other girls sit in their own versions of racy lingerie. He sees a dude coming from what he assumes is the bathroom in a red mesh babydoll and that cues him to look down into his hands. He's carrying a green lace nightgown with black panties and he's even more unsure of what he's gotten himself into.

Cas looks over at Dean from his pillow seat on the floor. "Dean, please. I don't want you to miss out on anything more." Then motions his head to the room the other guy came from.

Dean walks tentatively, watching the girls smile and greet him as he walks by. "So excited to see you here, Dean." "This is going to be great, isn't it, Dean?"

He makes it to the bathroom and places the delicates on the counter. He takes a deep breath. "Fuck it. At least I'll get laid," he whispers to the empty room.

Walking out the bathroom he recalls why he liked seeing boyshorts on girls, the way they ride up in the back to expose the bottom of her ass while the material hugs her hips, and resigns these as the reasons why he hates wearing them himself. He feels like he has a wedgie, the lace is just this side of itchy, and he's positive his balls are about to pop out the side. But he keeps his mind on the end goal, getting laid.

"Come join us, Dean." Cas pats a space beside him. "I was just explaining that tonight's exercise will explore how extrasensory perception can help train us to channel specific senses for enhanced use." Cas turns back to the group. "Now Jake, you and Melanie will work with Kelly, while Dean and Amber work on Leah. I will talk everyone through the steps."

Dean remains in place as Leah, the blonde from before, and Amber crowd in around him. The other group about an arms length away and Cas before them all.

"That green plays off your eyes, Dean. Very nice." Amber says, sitting behind Leah, who's between them. Dean nervously smiles in response.

"I want everyone to close their eyes and just touch their own clothing," Cas starts. "Take in how it feels against your skin and fingers. Notice how everything feels different when you rub instead of caress. Take a moment and explore."

Dean looks around as everyone begins groping themselves. He first adjusts his nightgown, pulling it down to try and cover his dick. He realizes sitting cross legged will never allow for extra coverage so he just pushes it back to expose his crotch, no use in stretching and possibly ripping it.

Then Dean follows instructions, walking his fingers over his abs and down the v-shape trim of the top. Again, he remembers his love for soft female bodies in fine lace garments and can now appreciate the sensation on his own body.

Cas was right, when he faintly touches the fabric it almost tickles, a shock of pleasure running through him to his dick. But when he rubs his chest, it's almost like the feel of stubble against warm skin and he's surprised how good it feels. His thoughts are disrupted when Cas speaks again.

"Now, do the same to the Kelly and Leah, recall how you felt and categorize how different they feel."

Dean opens his eyes and sees Leah is practically panting with excitement, sitting up on her knees to give better access to he and Amber both. He trails along the smooth material at her hips and her breath hitches in her throat. Not wanting to be too forward too soon, Dean keeps to the area around her stomach, thinking of that as a safe zone.

Amber on the other hand is all in, Dean watches as she runs her fingers up and over Leah's shoulders along the straps of her teddy. She reaches over and cups Leah's breasts then squeezes them. Leah purrs and falls back into Amber's grasp, eyes closed and lips parted.

"Come on, Dean. I know she's so much softer than you. Feel with me." Amber grabs Dean's hand and drags it up the center of Leah's body. His fingers moving smoothly to land between her breasts and he can feel how fast her heart is beating, he thinks his is beating just as fast.

"You're all doing wonderful," Cas breaks in. "Now move closer to each other, close your eyes again, and just explore. See without seeing. Tune into your other senses to guide you to the each other. Listen. Smell. Feel. Taste."

Leah and Amber pull Dean up to his knees, Amber moving to sit behind him now. They each move to one side of his head. "Eyes closed now, Dean," one says. "Listen, smell, feel, taste," comes from the other along with a lick to his earlobe.

Dean's done a threesome before, two sorority girls he picked up from a bar while in the middle of a hunt. But this right here--sober, crowded, surrounded by the breathy moans coming from the other group--makes that feel like a shitty first kiss. Especially when Amber tongues along the tie-up straps on his back and Leah plays at the little strap running across where cleavage should be.

He tries his best to keep his eyes closed as he palms whatever parts he's touching of the girls around him. He can feel skin and occasionally Leah's satin in front of him or Amber's mesh bra and panties behind. They're hands are everywhere though and he can swear they don't have their eyes closed because each new touch is precise. Fingers through his hair, a squeeze of the swell of his ass, cupping his pec under the nightgown, a brief sweep against the obvious hard on he's sporting.

Dean realizes they've switched positions when his facial hair catches on fabric, he moves to dislodge it and feels Amber rubbing her breasts across his face and down his chest. He groans at the sight without having to see it. She pushes him down to sit on his feet so she can straddle his thighs. He feels her wetness as she moves into position and he grabs her hips to pull her into his lap completely, moans from the both of them as the lace and mesh rub against their over-sensitized parts.

Cas is speaking again, his voice a touch deeper and rougher, as if he's been moaning with them all, "Great, great. Now try and find the others. Continue to tune into what you feel around you. Listen to the movements. Take in the scents. Feel the warmth of your bodies. Taste the air."

Dean moves his hand along the floor and finds what feels like stocking-covered toes and moves up the leg until he reaches the garter attached to a lace trimmed corset. He remembers Kelly also wore one, red and black satin like a burlesque dancer and that image spurs him on. He inches closer, running his hands across the boning to toy with the details at the front, enjoying the sharp inhales he causes.

Dean wants to be more forward but isn't sure he's allowed so instead he knee-walks closer, placing his hands on the soft satin-covered hips and smooths up the expertly curved waist. A breathy exhale comes from above him and Dean smiles, uses his thumbs to press down a little harder to feel each rib and then the hip bones that jut out under the corset.

"Fantastic everyone. Now enjoy," Cas's voice comes from right above Dean's face. Dean opens his eyes and sees he's been molesting Cas for the last few minutes. A sudden flush comes over him and he quickly withdraws his hands, embarrassed.

Cas bends down to whisper in Dean’s ear, “That was the point of this, Dean. To show how sight can limit our perception. We are all one and we all seek pleasure from each other.” He grabs a hold of the tops of Dean’s hands, placing Dean’s palms on his hips. “It’s not about male or female.” Cas uses Dean’s hands to rub down his thighs. “It’s about what you feel. And how you feel. And feeling that with others.”

“But--” Dean is cut off by Cas’s mouth on his. He thinks for a moment then says ‘fuck it, might as well get laid’ and kisses Cas, pushing him onto his back. When Cas parts his lips and Dean licks his way in, the moan released zaps any lingering doubts.

Dean can feel someone rubbing his lower back and ass as he positions himself on top of Cas but doesn’t really mind when Cas wiggles and their cocks line up. They both buck into each other, trying to get as much friction as possible.

“You guys look gorgeous.” Dean hears a woman’s voice over his shoulder but he concentrates on Cas, moving from his mouth to kiss along Cas’s chest. He licks along the boning framing his pecs, paying particular attention to the reactions he gets from Cas when he plays with the little bow details.

Cas’s hands are in Dean’s hair, pulling Dean up to kiss him again. They rut against each other. Cas wedges his hand between them to pull his thong aside and expose himself, hissing at Dean’s lace against his skin.

“I want to feel you, Dean.” Cas mumbles against Dean’s lips.

Dean slides the front of his panties down, pulling out his cock to nestle next to Cas’s. They both groan at the skin-on-skin friction, Dean grinding down while Cas bucks up. They hump each other roughly, both chasing the upcoming orgasm.

“Dean,” Cas whimpers out. “Please.”

And Dean’s thrusting as Cas comes all over the front of his corset. He pumps three more times through the slick addition before he also comes all over the front of Cas’s corset.

Dean rolls over, tucking himself back in as Cas leans up on his elbows. “See everyone,” Cas takes a deep steadying breath. “That’s a perfect example of extrasensory stimulation for enhancement in other uses.”


End file.
